Viejas amistades, nuevos amores
by lilylupin17
Summary: Hace algún tiempo que Shikamaru e Ino no se ven por el trabajo, ella en el hospital de Konoha y el como sensei a cargo un nuevo equipo de tres estudiante únicos,  que lo harán pasar por muchas cosas junto a su antigua compañera de equipo
1. Chapter 1

Holas!...bueno este es uno de los primeros fics que escribí en mis momentos divagancia o.O en clase…aun lo estoy transcribiendo a Word …y con la flojera que me caracteriza xD! Estoy a velocidad de un párrafo por día u.u…es otro fic de mi pareja favorita….i love Shikaino…bueno, sin mas aquí esta.

**Shikamaru sensei**

- Shikamaru sensei!…- llamaba una hermosa pelirroja, de aproximadamente diez años, a su sensei que en ese momento estaba algo alejado y le daba la espalda a su equipo – uf…estamos que sufrimos con este entrenamiento y Shikamaru sensei ni siquiera nos ve – bufo la chica sentándose en el suave pasto del campo de entrenamiento

- Shh…Yuko…-la silencio su compañero, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos caramelo – parece que Shikamaru sensei esta meditando

- no creo que sea eso Kei…- intervino su otro compañero de equipo, un chico pelinegro de ojos grises

- explícate….Takeshi – le exigió la pelirroja

- miren….- respondió éste señalando en la dirección donde parecía haber puesto todo el interés su sensei - ….alli

Los otros dos dirigieron la vista hacia donde apuntaba Takeshi y a unos metros mas allá, donde empezaba el campo pudieron distinguir a una joven y hermosa rubia, que no tendría mas de diecinueve años. Al parecer era una kunoichi ya que llevaba un pequeño bolso atado a su rodilla, normalmente donde se guardan los shurikens y kunais. Estaba arrodillada en el campo posando su mano por encima del brazo de un pequeño, curándolo con su chacra. Al parecer el niño se había caído del gran árbol que estaba al empezar el gran campo de entrenamiento, el pequeño abrazaba con fuerza a un gatito que seguramente había sido el motivo de su caída; a los costados de la joven estaban otros dos niños…que se veían preocupados por su amigo

- oh…pobre niño – exclamo la pelirroja – esa caída debió doler…las ramas son débiles para soportar el peso de siquiera un pequeño… por suerte que encontraron a esa kunoichi medico

- humm….esa kunoichi se me hace conocida…a ustedes no?...-pregunto Kei

- Ahora que lo dices….que ella no fue compañera de equipo de nuestro sensei? – exclamo la pelirroja recordando que hace una semana exactamente en la cual habían empezado con su primer entrenamiento como equipo….su sensei la había saludado de lejos al pasar por el hospital de Konoha y verla entrando; al preguntar ellos de quien se trataba…su sensei había respondido que ella había sido su compañera de equipo y no dijo mas…

- Si…si no me equivoco es ella…. – respondió Takeshi

- es muy bonita…- opino la joven

- si…es cierto – exclamaron Kei y Takeshi al unísono

- Ey….-exclamo de repente la pelirroja sobresaltando a sus compañeros- …no creen que…

- …que…? – pregunto Kei mirando fijamente a su compañera, esperando que esta terminara lo que iba a decir

- No creen que a Shikamaru sensei le atraiga aquella kunoichi?

Ambos chicos miraron a su compañera de equipo como si estuviera loca

-¿Qué? …¿Porque me miran así? – pregunto la chica un poco molesta

- Yuko…- aventuro a responder Kei – recuerdas que Shikamaru sensei dice que las mujeres son problemáticas

- Si…. Recuerdo que lo dijo cuando estaba molestando a Takeshi – respondió haciendo memoria la pelirroja - …recuerdo que le pregunte si él no tenia novia…y me respondió que era muy problemático…que las mujeres éramos muy problemáticas xD!….lo cual no quiere decir que no le gusten las chicas…a poco creen que sea ejem ¿raro?

- si con raro te refieres a "RARO"….creo que Lee sensei seria el que mas se acerca a esa definición, esas mallas verdes dan miedo – respondió el rubio

-Bueno si ¬¬'….pero dejando a Lee sensei de lado…que les parece hacer una prueba? – pregunto la pelirroja a sus amigos

- Que clase de prueba – pregunto Takeshi

- Kei déjame cortarte la yugular

- Que? o.O

-Bueno esta bien…solo el brazo

- o.O

-Kei quieres colaborar

- ¿Quieres matarme?

- No como crees,…solo quiero herirte un poco – le respondió la pelirroja sonriendo - vamos…solo para que venga a atenderte la kunoichi

- Estas loca no dejare que me…

- Ah demonios! – Escucharon exclamar a Takeshi – bien ya esta…llámala

Yuko voltio a ver a el pelinegro y se dio cuenta que el chico tenia una herida en su brazo y en su mano sujetaba un kunai ensangrentado, él mismo se lo había hecho. El pelinegro mordía su labio inferior para no concentrarse en el dolor que le producía el kunai.

- Ta..ke…shi….- dijo entrecortadamente la pelirroja observando atónita la herida de su compañero –….tú… si…estas loco….

- Solo apresúrate y llámala que parece que ya terminó de atender al niño – exclamó Takeshi sentándose en el pasto

- Bien…ya vuelvo – respondió la chica para después echarse a correr hacia donde estaba la rubia kunoichi…

Shikamaru vio cruzar a la pelirroja por su costado a toda velocidad….lo que hizo que volviera a la realidad y recordara que estaba en entrenamiento con el que ahora era su equipo….se dio la vuelta a ver que había pasado durante su ausencia mental xD!...y se dio con que Takeshi estaba sentado en el pasto y su brazo sangraba un poco…pero como demonios había pasado eso si solo se ausento un segundo, por Kami!...esperen…Takeshi?...pero si él era el que tenia mejores reflejos…él, herido en combate?…..eso no era lógico…

- Pero que paso aquí? – pregunto mirando a ambos chicos

- Lo siento sensei – respondió el pelinegro – me distraje. Shikamaru llevo sus brazos detrás de su nuca y recostó su cabeza en ellos soltando un resoplido. Estaba seguro que le estaban mintiendo, Takeshi era muy bueno con sus reflejos, de todas maneras era mejor llevarlo a que lo curaren ya, después se encargaría de sacarles la verdad. ¿un momento a donde había ido Yuko? Estaba por voltearse cuando escucho una voz familiar

- Ya estoy aquí – escucho decir a una voz que reconoció como la de Yuko

- Yo también – escucho a otra voz familiar y vio que por su costado pasaba una rubia kunoichi, la cual había estado observando antes, y se arrodillaba ante Takeshi – que sucedió? – interrogo ella fijándose en la herida del pelinegro

- …me distraje…y no pude esquivar el kunai de Yuko – respondió el herido

- Ah…ya veo…bueno…no te preocupes… siempre sucede, supongo que hace poco iniciaron su entrenamiento – le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa – bien…te curare – dijo mientras moldeaba el chacra para curarlo. …no se demoro mucho en curarlo ya que la herida no era tan grave –….listo…termine – dijo después de unos segundos, parándose y ayudando al pelinegro a pararse también- …mejor? – le pregunto

- Si…muchas gracias señorita….

- Ino….me llamo Ino – le interrumpió la chica sonriendo, para después percatarse de que el sensei de los chicos estaba detrás de ella, por lo que volteo a saludar ya que con la prisa no se había dado cuenta siquiera de quien era…grande fue su sorpresa al dar la vuelta y encontrarse cara a cara con su amigo y antiguo compañero de equipo

- …Shi..ka..maru – logro articular a duras penas, por la sorpresa

- ..hola…In…

La rubia no contuvo la emoción y se arrojo al cuello del manipulador de sombras

-Oh…Shika que alegría verte! – exclamo la rubia abrazándolo fuertemente a lo que el Nara respondió instintivamente rodeándole la cintura

- Tsk…lo mismo digo problemática

-Shikamaru! … sigues diciendo que soy problemática – exclamo la rubia haciéndose la enfadada y separándose de el

- Es la verdad…- respondió él, sonriendo

- No es cierto Nara…

-ejem ejem – tosió Yuko llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes. Ino volteo a verla y sonrió

- Así que este es tu nuevo equipo – dijo la rubia – son tan kawai!

- Hola….señorita Ino-saludo la pelirroja sonriéndole - …soy Yuko

- Mucho gusto Yuko…- saludo la rubia devolviéndole la sonrisa-…oh… eres muy linda

- Gracias – respondió la pelirroja mientras sus mejillas tomaban el color de su cabello –…oh...y usted es muy hermosa….verdad que si sensei? – jeje haber que decía ahora su sensei…conste que le estaba dando un empujoncito

El shinobi se tenso un poco pero alzo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules de la rubia, su garganta se seco un poco - tsk…problemático – la rubia puso cara de pocos amigos pero se relajo al terminar de oír hablar a su a compañero- …si…lo es

- ….oh! Gracias… Shika…- le contesto la rubia un poco sonrojada pero sonriendo

Yo también concuerdo con lo que dice Yuko – dijo de pronto el rubio – la señorita Ino es muy hermosa n.n

Je Gracias…

…me llamo Kei – respondió el rubio solemnemente, para luego voltear y señalar a su compañero –… y al que acaba de salvar, se llama Takeshi

…mucho gusto a ambos – sonrió la rubia….realmente esos niños eran adorables…y eran los alumnos de Shikamaru…

- Y díganme….que tal es su sensei? – pregunto con curiosidad la joven

- Muy buen ninja– respondió Kei

- Es fuerte – respondió Takeshi

- Un poco flojo – respondió la pelirroja riendo a lo que la rubia también rió

- Tsk…par de problemáticas….- susurro el Nara - ...se parece a ti – dijo mirando a Ino y después a la pelirroja

- Jaja …cierto….supongo que volverás a lidiar conmigo Shika– dijo la rubia abrazando a la pelirroja –… bueno…creo que me retiro para dejarlos entrenar

- Esta muy ocupada señorita Ino? – le pregunto Yuko

- Eh... de hecho hoy es mi día libre – respondió la rubia alegre

- Genial! Porque no se queda con nosotros – pidió Yuko poniendo su carita con la que siempre conseguía lo que quería

- Yo…-respondió la rubia mirando a los ojos del Nara

- Tienes algo que hacer?- pregunto él

- No…la verdad no….pero… no quiero incomodarlos

- Quédate…-fue lo único que dijo el shinobi por respuesta

- Si por favor – pidió la pelirroja

- Bueno….esta bien…pero espero no ser un estorbo

- Claro que no- dijo rápidamente la pelirroja para después agregar- es mas….nos podría ayudar con el entrenamiento…..Sensei que tal si ambos tienen un combate? – sugirió la pelirroja – tal vez así aprendamos uno que otro movimiento

- Eh…la verdad…no creo que…-respondió el shinobi

- Porque no Shikamaru?...acaso te da miedo perder ante mi?- lo interrumpió la rubia, desafiándolo

- Ino…sabes que no puedes ganarme – la molesto, él

- Vamos Shikamaru, no me subestimes…te demostrare que he mejorado mis técnicas…

- Bien…quiero verlo Ino

- Genial! – exclamaron Yuko, Kei y Takeshi al unísono emocionados y retirándose para darles espacio a su sensei y a la kunoichi, mientras estos caminaban hacia el centro del campo de entrenamiento quedando frente a frente a una distancia prudente

- Cuando quieras Nara….- exclamo la rubia ya lista y en posición de ataque, por suerte traía un traje cómodo para un enfrentamiento…-… dame todo lo que tengas…

**Nota: **sean bienvenidas todas las críticas constructivas n.n…espero sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! ^^…bueno eh aquí el segundo cap…disculpen la demora u.u…es que estoy transcribiendo también otros fics (recién me pongo las pilas ¬.¬') aparte de este, y a veces cuando los paso a Word hay partes que digo, no mejor cambio esto y pongo esto, en fin algunos conflictos conmigo misma que me hacen demorar jeje…pero espero subirlos pronto *O*…ojala les guste el cap y muchas gracias por los review! Estoy muy feliz, de veras! …solo espero no decepcionarlas.

**Shouko-Marigold****: **gracias por los review! en mis dos fics fuiste la primera *O* y te agradesco muchísimo de veras porque creí que nadie los leería, pero me subiste los ánimos. Bueno, si, los alumnos de Shika van a darle un empujoncito a su sensei, aunque antes se le van a presentar algunos inconvenientes jeje

**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki: **Holas!...también te agradezco por los review en mis dos fics…y por las criticas constructivas, siempre son bienvenidas...de veras! (al estilo Naruto!)…jeje bueno es que siempre se me pega mucho el expresar las emociones con los emoticones, pero tienes razón puede que le quiten seriedad, tratare de evitarlo.

**Himeko Hatake****: **jaja si yo también estoy asimilándolo…Shikamaru como sensei es algo raro de ver xD!...gracias por el review y por leer mi fic…espero te agrade este cap

**Cap 2. Noticias inesperadas**

Ambos estaban en posición de ataque. El moreno la analizo por un momento, mientras Ino hacia lo mismo con él, ambos esperando que el otro hiciese el primer movimiento. Shikamaru fue el que inicio el combate, corrió hacia su antigua compañera de equipo lanzando unos cuantos kunais que la rubia esquivo fácilmente, ella salto hacia una rama justo cuando una sombra que era controlada por el Nara iba en dirección a ella, logrando esquivarla.

- No voy a caer en el mismo truco de siempre Shikamaru – exclamo la rubia

- Vas bien Ino…pero apenas comienzo...- dijo sonriendo -…Red de sombras – susurro para él mismo. La rubia presintió lo que iba a hacer por lo que se alejo rápidamente del Nara y pensó en contraatacar.

- Shosen jutsu – murmuro justo cuando el Nara salto a una rama cercana, alejándose de ella. Pensó en acercarse mas a él, pero su instinto hizo que desviara su mirada al cielo disimuladamente, al parecer kami estaba a su favor, el sol iba a ser tapado por algunas nubes, esa era su oportunidad para atacar. Parecía que el combate estaba a su favor. Salto de rama en rama esquivando los kunais y shurikens que le arrojaba él, hasta llegar al mismo árbol donde estaba Shikamaru. Apretó un kunai en una mano y en la otra concentro un poco de chacra, aventurándose en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque nunca había sido muy buena en ello. Corrió hacia su compañero el cual fue más rápido y salto hacia el campo.

- Deja de huir Shikamaru - ella lo siguió, saltando al campo. Ambos volvian a analizarse. Ino fue esta vez la que dio el primer movimiento murmurando - Chuusuusei Biribiri - volviendo a arremeter contra Shikamaru. El manipulador de sombras espero el ataque deteniéndola y tratando de esquivar el chacra que ella emanaba de su mano con el objetivo, suponía, de dañar algunos tejidos de él, lo cual parecía no conseguir. Sin embargo luego de unos segundos de forcejeo, el manipulador de sombras sintió su cuerpo adormecerse un poco. Ino estaba enviando impulsos eléctricos a su cuerpo, desestabilizándolo, dándose cuenta Shikamaru, un poco tarde. Había intentado coger un kunai con su mano derecha, sin embargo era la izquierda quien le respondió, por fin caía en la cuenta. La rubia había logrado confundir sus respuestas físicas a los estímulos, sin embargo aun podía lograr controlar su cuerpo, aunque con mucho esfuerzo. Se alejo de ella para tratar de recuperarse

- Vaya…si que has mejorado Ino – le dijo él alejándose de la chica para tratar de recobrar el uso correcto de sus sentidos

- Eh aprendido mucho Shikamaru….la Hokage a sido una muy buena maestra – le sonrió la rubia - igual que Ibiki-sensei – sonrió, dándole a entender que aun escondía una que otra sorpresa

- Tsk…ya veo – aunque el shinobi aun respiraba con un poco de dificultad, había logrado controlar nuevamente su cuerpo, pero el problema era acercarse a ella. Mejor era atraerla a él nuevamente.

- Bien…enséñame que mas tienes, Ino – sonrió de forma desafiante, logrando despertar en la rubia mas competitividad y el deseo de mostrarle todo lo que había aprendido. Ino corrió directamente a él, estaba segura que con su técnica anterior, Shikamaru aun debería estar con el cuerpo adormecido lo suficiente para atacarlo fácilmente. Llego frente a él, trato de asestarle el kunai en el hombro, aunque con temor puesto que no quería dañarlo tanto, pero Shikamaru fue mas rápido y tomo su muñeca, dirigiéndola tras la espalda de la chica y acorralándola contra su pecho, haciendo que soltara el kunai, sorprendida.

- Co…como es que puedes moverte correctamente? – pregunto Ino muy ensimismada, aun no podía creer como había terminado en aquella situación si en un principio parecía que era ella quien lo acorralaba

- No bajes la guardia Ino – le susurro Shikamaru suavemente en el oído – no te dejes llevar por lo que aparenta ser – Sus palabras hicieron volver a Ino a la realidad. Ella se había confiado en que él estaría débil y confundido luego de su técnica médica, pero había logrado sobreponerse. Ahora que lo había escuchado, en su mente tenia una nueva idea. Sonrió sin que Shikamaru la viera, y luego se inclino levemente contra él, logrando pegar totalmente su espalda al cuerpo del Nara, sintiendo cierto estremecimiento por parte de él y un afloje en su agarre – Siento… haberte subestimado…Shika – susurro de manera pausada y sumamente sensual pero aparentando inocencia–…perdóname – dijo, sintiendo que el chico aflojaba el agarre en su muñeca.

- Que estas…. – Ino había logrado safar una de sus muñecas del agarre de Shikamaru, quien aunque no lo aparentara, si había terminado algo debilitado con el ataque de la rubia, aun le costaba controlar su cuerpo. Ino, había girado rápidamente quedando de cara a el, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y luego dirigiéndose al oído del Nara - no te dejes llevar por lo que aparenta ser – susurro y le planto un beso en la mejilla, sintiendo al instante su cuerpo libre. Sonrió y se alejo algunos metros de él. Shikamaru se sentía mareado, de pronto ante sus ojos caían flores de cerezo, un espectáculo hermoso, pero…extraño, allí no había ni un árbol de cerezo.

Una explosión se hizo sentir, la rubia que se había alejado unos cuantos metros, se volvió hacia donde estaba Shikamaru, esperaba no haberle causado daño con su genjutsu. Si, había logrado hacer caer a Shikamaru en un genjutsu.

- …humm…creo que yo gano – dijo mirando la polvareda despejarse, distinguió la imagen de el Nara tendido en el suelo, corrió hacia él – Shikamaru!…- exclamo algo preocupada – dio unos cuantos pasos mas y repentinamente se detuvo, su cuerpo no le repondría ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Miro al frente y vio a el supuesto Shikamaru desvanecerse. ¿Qué demonios?

- Lo siento Ino…- escucho que le susurraban por su espalda en el oído, haciendo que se estremeciera – …buen intento, pero creo que gano yo…aunque...

-..Shika… - susurro tratando de moverse pero era imposible había caído en el jutsu del Nara como siempre lo hacia…pero como?...como había logrado escapar de su genjutsu? -…arg…tonta- se reprendió a sí misma con rabia, como había dejado que el escapara con un jutsu tan simple como el kawarimi. Otra vez se había confiado, un defecto que tenia y que también Tsunade-sama se lo había hecho ver, definitivamente habia mejorado con las técnicas pero le faltaba anticiparse a los hechos y no dejarse llevar por lo que parecía ser, Shikamaru se lo había dicho, y había creído poder usar eso en su contra, pero era ella quien volvía a caer en lo mismo…demonios!

- … yo me rindo – escucho la voz de Shikamaru interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y liberándola de su jutsu de imitación de sombras, dejándola realmente confundida con sus palabras

- Shikamaru Nara!- grito al oir las palabras del chico. ¿Por quien la tomaba? - no te burles de mi, te rindes cuando has ganado la batalla? – le dijo un poco molesta – odio que hagas eso, baka! – exclamo pensativa recordando alguna vieja escena

- Oi Ino tranquila…es solo que me dejaste sin energías…no podía continuar con la batalla…solo utilice mi ultimo recurso para escapar de allí – respondió él, dejándose caer en el suelo, sentado – además es una suerte que se haya despejado el cielo – dijo elevando su mirada al sol que ahora volvía a mostrarse en todo su esplendor – o no hubiera podido detenerte – Ino miro al cielo, cierto el sol volvia a brillar. Iba a replicar, pero escucho algunos pasos aproximarse a ellos

- Wow….realmente estuvo genial esa pelea – exclamo Yuko que acababa de llegar al lado de ellos, muy emocionada – fue una batalla muy pareja, la señorita Ino es una muy buena Kunoichi – exclamo con los ojos llenos de emoción – quisiera ser como ella cuando crezca - Ino sonrio ante el comentario

- Y shikamaru sensei es un gran shinobi – exclamo también muy emocionado Kei – pensé que no tenia escape del genjutsu y resulta que escapó, siempre me sorprende

- ….Bien, al parecer no puedo ganarte Shikamaru – dijo la rubia, para luego agregar– ….por hoy – dijo mirándolo desafiantemente – la próxima lo haré

- …tsk…Problemática… ya te dije que fue un empate...

- Se cuando aceptar mis derrotas Shikamaru, no necesito que seas blando conmigo – contesto la rubia tranquilamente, cosa que sorprendió al Nara

- Ino…

- Fue genial volver a pelear contigo…me recordó los entrenamientos juntos – lo interrumpió la rubia - …pero falta algo…

- …eh?...-el manipulador de sombras la miro con curiosidad, ¿que estaba planeando Ino?

- Después de los entrenamientos íbamos a comer a Barbacoa Q, (creo q asi se llama xD! No recuerdo) no?..-justo en ese instante rugió el estomago de Kei - …. Y al parecer no soy la única que tiene hambre…-dijo mirando a los tres pequeños y sonriendo…- vamos a comer todos! – exclamo dirigiéndose a los tres pequeños, para luego mirar al sensei de estos- ….Shikamaru invita!-exclamo sonriendo

- Ehh!- gritaron los tres saliendo disparados al restaurante –….Shikamaru-sensei invita! Coman todo lo que puedan!

- …tsk problemático…supongo que después de todo, tu ganas – le dijo a la rubia mientras él se levantaba del campo y ella hacia brotar chakra de sus manos, posandolas sobre el brazo de él, mientras se encaminaban al restaurante - que te parece mi jutsu medico?

- realmente muy util en batalla - respondió el moreno - suerte que solo me dio en el brazo - rió, mirándola hacer su trabajo de medico, tal como lo estaba cogiendo para curar, parecian una pareja paseando del brazo, cosa que lo estremeció. Sacudió su mente volviendo en si - pero tu saliste ilesa

- La verdad no - dijo mostrandole una herida sangrante en la parte posterior del muslo y que hasta ahora no habia notado

- Ino...tsk mujer problemática, deja de curarme que ya estoy bien, has lo mismo contigo - le reprocho él

- Calmate Shika, solo es una herida pequeña - sonrió llevando su chakra a su muslo - parece que no esquive un shuriken, pero no me voy a desangrar por eso- rio mientras dirigía su vista hacia adelante viendo a los tres pequeños gennin a unos metros alejados, haciéndoles señas desde lla entrada del campo de entrenamiento.

- Definitivamente terminaste ganando Ino - señalo Shikamaru, dándose por vencido

- Ja...no esperabas que me conforme o si, Shika?- río la rubia – sabes que siempre gano de una u otra manera

Llegaron después de unos minutos, ya dentro se encontraban Kei, Takeshi y Yuko viendo la carta, estaban en una mesa del rincón, Shikamaru e Ino se acercaron hasta allí, tomando asiento por uno de los costados, después de todo el sillón circular que rodeaba la mesa era espacioso, en seguida se les acerco la camarera

- Buenos días, que desean pedir - todos miraron a Shikamaru instintivamente, esperando que ordenase

- …eh...

- Una parrilla…- escucho, Shikamaru, ordenar a Ino antes de que el pudiera siquiera ver la carta - …esta – dijo la rubia señalando un lugar especifico en la carta, Shikamaru se inclino levemente hacia ella para ver lo que Ino había escogido

- Oi, Ino...- dijo volteando a verla un poco enfadado cuando la camarera se hubo retirado. La rubia había pedido lo más caro –…sabes que eso me costara toda una misión…

- Si, lo se – respondió la rubia sonriéndole para luego agregar – oh vamos Shika…hace tiempo que no me invitas a comer, no crees que es justo?

- Mujer problemática…- murmuro el chico - …creo que comer con Chouji me sale mas barato

- Jaja…si quieres lo puedo llamar…

- Ni se te ocurra…- no era que al Nara le desagradara reunirse con su mejor amigo, todo lo contrario; pero eso ahora seria un duro golpe a su economía - …supongo que por hoy es suficiente con esto – la rubia rio ante el comentario, justo en el momento que les traían el pedido

- Humm …ves Shika se ve rico, vale la pena pagarlo

- Espero que te dignes a comer algo entonces y no sigas con tus dietas

- Humm – degusto la rubia masticando un pedacito de carne - …contento?

- esta delicioso Shikamaru-sensei - exclamaron los tres alumnos del Nara, probando carne tras carne

- Verdad que si? – rio la rubia viendo a los tres pequeños comer muy animados...recordándole viejos tiempos – ya ves…tengo buenos gustos Shika...aunque algo especiales - ante el comentario, Shikamaru bufo irónico, rodando los ojos, como si él no lo supiera, la conocía mucho tiempo. Sabia que sus gustos eran muy especiales y eso podía llevarlo a otro contexto, hacia los gustos que había tenido su amiga por chicos como Sasuke, y luego por Sai, y ambos podían considerarse "especialmente" raros

- Oh vamos Nara di ah – dijo Ino, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, la rubia había cogido un pedazo de carne con su tenedor y lo llevaba a la boca de su amigo…le gustaba sacarlo de sus casillas

- Q- que demonios haces…mujer problemática? – Shikamaru la detuvo por la muñeca – puedo comer solo

- Humm…pero no has probado nada aun…así que abre la boca…y no me obligues a hacértelo tragar a la fuerza

- Si Shikamaru sensei…pruebe la carne, realmente esta delicioso – sonrió Yuko, y siendo apoyada en el comentario por sus otros dos compañeros que tenían la boca llena y solo se limitaban a asentir.

- Ves?…- exclamo Ino. A lo que Shikamaru respondió acercando la muñeca de ella con el tenedor en mano y abriendo la boca para recibir la pequeña porción de carne, sin soltar a la rubia - y que tal te pareció?

- …problemático…es lo mínimo que esperaba por pagar ese precio – respondió y luego mirando a la rubia murmuro – preferiría haberte dejado ganar – Ino no pudo evitar estallar de la risa

- Baka! – exclamo cuando se hubo calmado– sabes que no permitiré nunca que me dejes ganar – luego se puso un poco seria, recordando algunas cosas - odio que hagas eso Shikamaru…me recuerda la batalla que dejaste ganar a …Temari – susurro recordando algo inmediatamente que había escuchado en la mañana, antes de encontrarse con él.

- Eso fue hace tiempo Ino, además esa batalla termino bien para mi, no?

- Bien…supongo que si – respondió aun pensativa- pero no me gusta que te rindas fácilmente…por mas problemático que sea! - sentencio

- …disculpe, señorita Ino- se escucho la suave vocecita de Yuko, quien se había intrigado al igual que sus otros dos compañeros en la conversación que tenían ella y su sensei

- Dime, que ocurre, Yuko? – pregunto la rubia atentamente

- Eh…pues – no sabia como preguntar lo que estaba dando vueltas por su cabeza y la de sus dos compañeros-… la verdad… nos da curiosidad saber como era nuestro sensei de mas joven – exclamo sonriente la pelirroja, mirando a sus dos compañeros que trataban de esconderse detrás de ella, pero el ver la sonrisa de la rubia los tranquilizo a los tres, a pesar que la cara de su sensei era de gran sorpresa - …tal- tal vez usted nos pueda contar algo, ya que él no nos habla nada acerca de su pasado – Shikamaru los miro totalmente extrañado de esa pregunta

- Tsk…problemático – fue lo único que salió de sus labios

- Jaja…bueno…- la pregunta habia hecho olvidar de momento algunas cosas que le daban vueltas la cabeza - verán, en realidad creo que no ha cambiado mucho, aunque no lo había visto hace algún tiempo, creo que sigue siendo muy perezoso y algo amargado, verdad Shika? – rio la rubia sacándole la lengua a su amigo

- Y tu sigues siendo la misma mujer problemática de siempre – murmuro el Nara algo enfadado por la descripción

- …aun así me quieres, Nara – le sonrió la rubia abrazándolo fugazmente, dejándolo sin palabras; para luego soltarlo y volver la vista a los tres pequeños quienes le sonreían- ...a ver…que mas…siempre ha sido muy protector con todos sus amigos, incluso daría la vida por ellos…- dijo recordando la vez que pelearon contra Hidan y otras cuantas batallas-…y no cabe duda que tiene un gran coeficiente intelectual, la mayoría de misiones las ganábamos gracias a él y bueno nuestro sensei…Asuma – esto ultimo lo dijo tan despacio y tan bajo, hundiéndose en sus propios recuerdos, como extrañaba aquellos momentos en que estaban todos juntos, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma sensei y ella. Las misiones, las prácticas, las comidas en el mismo restaurante donde ahora se encontraban. Suspiro, volviendo a la realidad -…humm… también siempre discutimos…- menciono mirando a su antiguo compañero de equipo - es que… Shikamaru puede ser un genio pero para ciertas cosas es un tonto…sobre todo cuando se trata de chicas…

- Tsk….todas las mujeres son problemáticas, Ino….tu y mi madre son el gran ejemplo

- …ey…que no nos entiendas, no quiere decir que seamos problemáticas Nara – rio ella – al menos no todas – termino diciendo, y quedándose en silencio por unos segundos

- ..y…- Yuko no se decidía si preguntar lo siguiente o no, pero finalmente le venció la curiosidad - …quien…quien es esa chica, Temari? – pregunto Yuko inocentemente, le había entrado curiosidad lo que había dicho Ino en cuanto a una batalla en la que su sensei había dejado ganar a aquella susodicha. La rubia se sorprendió por esa pregunta, al ver que Shikamaru no respondía, ella lo había hecho.

- …Temari…es…- No le gustaba hablar de esa chica, nunca le había caído bien, y en realidad había sido mutuo desde el primer día que se conocieron, pero… -…una kunoichi de la aldea de la arena…muy buena estratega, al igual que Shikamaru…y es hermana del kasekague – explico lo mejor que podía, sin dar mas detalles que ella conocía - Shika peleo una vez contra ella en los exámenes chunnin...

- Ya es tarde – exclamo Shikamaru de repente – Creo que ya es hora de irnos. Ino siguió hablando sin prestarle mucha atención.

- Supongo que la conocerán pronto – dijo Ino suavemente volteándose a ver a Shikamaru – Tsunada-sama dijo que venia mañana, y que tal vez te necesitaría para algunos requerimientos –dijo recordando lo que había escuchado en la mañana al ir al despacho de la Hokague a entregar unos papeles

- Tsk…- lo que le faltaba

- Creo que tienes razón, ya es tarde – sonrió Ino a los tres pequeños, quienes no podían evitar sentir la tensión que había causado hablar de esa tal Temari

- Bien…- escalmo Shikamaru tratando de restarle importancia al comentario que acababa de hacer Ino - mañana tenemos entrenamiento temprano, vengan puntuales – anuncio mientras se levantaban del asiento

- Si, sensei – respondieron los tres al unisonó, despidiéndose de ambos jóvenes a la entrada del restaurante y corriendo hacia sus hogares. Shikamaru se giro hacia la rubia

- Ino…

- Nos vemos Shikamaru, debó ir a atender unos asuntos, espero verte pronto – se despidió Ino con un beso en la mejilla, sin dejarlo terminar de hablar - me gusto verte…Salúdame a Temari cuando la veas – fue lo ultimo que dijo la rubia antes de girarse y alejarse de allí

- Demonios…

**Nota: **bueno eh aquí el segundo cap, ¿Qué tal les pareció?... Bueno, hay algunas cosas del pasado que deberá resolver Shikamaru, ¿se imaginan que? Jeje…bueno espero subir el otro cap pronto, besos!


End file.
